


Socks VS Leggings

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chinese Character, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Japanese Character(s), Just gals being pals, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Love Confessions, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug has ADHD, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi-centric, Mutual Pining, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pining, Socks, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ways to solve a love triangle: take the boy out completely, Women Being Awesome, being super gay for one another, going on 'totally platonic' dates, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Marinette notices while on her ‘juice date’ with Kagami that she’s switched out her leggings for thigh-high socks.Naturally, Marinette fulfills the role of being a disaster bisexual that can’t stop staring at Kagami’s legs.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 277
Collections: Salt-free Marigami





	Socks VS Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> I was bit by the Marigami bug, and I regret nothing-
> 
> Wrote this because I was inpsired by the song Girl by Girls in Red. That song has big lesbian energies, and I adore it.

* * *

Marinette’s glad that, despite the hectic nature of being Ladybug, she still gets to spend time with her friends.

It’s hard to balance her school life, her hero duties, and her social life. But she’s managing.

It helps that some of her friends also lead hectic lives with strict schedules. Adrien and Kagami—they _get_ it. They understand having to do things for their parents and never having enough hours in the day to do everything they want.

Marinette especially enjoys her weekly meetups with Kagami. She calls them ‘juice dates’ in her mind—though there’s certainly nothing romantic about it! Really! Just two girls, who happen to be friends, hanging out together…

The juice-and-smoothie bar they go to for their meetups knows them well, by now. They’ve sort of become regulars. The woman that owns the establishment even remembers their usual orders; orange-lime for Kagami, and strawberry-peach for Marinette.

Usually, Marinette’s slightly late to these meetings, despite pushing herself to be on time because she knows Kagami values punctuality, and she doesn’t want to waste the other’s time.

Today, Marinette’s lucky enough that she’s the first one there at the juice bar. She sits down with a loud sigh, tapping her fingers against the bench while she waits for her friend-and-definitely-not-a-crush.

“Don’t make it weird, Marinette,” she mutters to herself under her breath.

It’s a miracle that she’s managed to even become friends with Kagami in the first place, especially with their very rough start. She can’t ruin that by gawking at her ridiculously talented, smart, strong, fiercely loyal, downright gorgeous female friend.

Marinette doesn’t have to wait long, thankfully. She only got to the juice-and-smoothie bar two minutes before their usual time, at 5 o’clock on the dot. The half-Chinese girl can’t help the smile spreading wide on her face, as she watches her friend-slash-crush gracefully exit her family’s car, all poised perfection.

Kagami’s in her usual blazer/button-up/skirt combo, classy and put-together. Today, she’s switched out her usual black leggings for black socks. The ends land on her upper thigh, showing a sliver of her pale, muscled legs.

Marinette’s jaw drops open, as she stares.

“Ah…! Hello, Marinette,” Kagami blinks back at her, almond eyes wide, her lips tilted up into a ghost of a smile. “Are you alright? Did I make you wait long?”

Of _course_ Kagami is asking if she’s alright. As if Marinette doesn’t constantly keep her waiting all the time on their meetups…!

“I-I’m fine. Just got here a little early,” Marinette responds sheepishly, trying to make up for the dumb face she pulled earlier. “N-No need to call an ambulance.”

“That’s…good,” Kagami says slowly, sounding a little off-kilter and confused. The half-Chinese girl internally curses herself for her awkward jokes. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer. Let’s go inside, shall we?”

“Mhm!” Marinette nods, quickly jumping to her feet and following the other girl.

* * *

The two order their usual drinks—orange-lime and strawberry-peach—and sit on their usual bench to enjoy the refreshing, organic treat.

Marinette’s eyes can’t help but drift over to Kagami every few seconds. It feels like her gaze is being pulled over to the other girl, like Kagami is magnetized, or something.

Her eyes keep landing on Kagami’s legs. Or, well, her thighs, more specifically. Marinette has a _very_ hard time keeping her eyes off those thigh-high socks that Kagami’s decided to wear to their platonic date.

“Is something the matter, Marinette?” Kagami asks her, after taking a large drink from her cup of juice.

“N-Nothing! Nothing’s the matter!” the half-Chinese girl squeaks, cheeks going warm.

“Ah. Is that so?” the other hums, looking down at her cup, then up at Marinette, then down at her own legs. “It just seemed like…you were staring at my legs, is all.”

“O-Oh! Oh, that!” Marinette sputters, letting out a high-pitched laugh that’s just a tinge hysterical. “Just—you changed your socks! I mean! You’re not wearing socks! I mean—”

“I have changed my leggings out for socks. Is that what you mean…?” Kagami asks patiently, bemused. Marinette finds the slight smile on her lips adorable.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry,” the pigtail-wearing girl squeaks, slumping down in her seat and wishing the ground could open up and swallow her whole.

“It’s fine,” the other says with a shake of her head, almond eyes gleaming. “My leggings are either all torn, or in the wash, is all.”

“Oh! That makes sense then,” Marinette nods, feeling like a bobblehead as she does so.

“For someone who is a future fashion designer, it’s no wonder you noticed the change,” Kagami notes with a respectful nod, sounding rather impressed. Marinette’s heart trips a beat at the smile the reserved girl gives her, staring at the way the light smattering of freckles across Kagami’s nose shifts with the movement.

“R-Right…” Marinette laughs, a little breathless and a lot flustered. She motions with her arm awkwardly, “You know me! I notice clothing changes! Hahaha…”

The other girl hums, before calmly taking a sip of her juice. Wanting to shut herself up and make sure she doesn’t say anything else incriminating or embarrassing, Marinette takes a drink of her own juice as well.

She looks at the other girl through the corner of her eye. It’s like Kagami is the sun. Marinette can’t look at her for too long, or full-on, or else she’ll go blind from her brilliance.

The way the Japanese girl’s eyes have drifted shut, long and full lashes fluttering against her cheekbones. The way the sun alights her dark hair _just_ right, making the strands look extra silky. The way her lips settle in a slight smile, so pink and soft-looking…

Kagami is so pretty, it _hurts_. She makes Marinette’s stomach tie in knots and the breath fizzle in her lungs.

When Kagami opens her eyes again, and looks over at Marinette, the pigtail-wearing girl gives her an automatic smile to cover the fact that she was staring. Again.

The Japanese girl smiles back, small and soft, before she lowers her gaze to her lap. Almost…shyly.

Marinette’s heart thrums in her chest, her mind going into overdrive. She’s overthinking things, and she’s misinterpreting things, she knows, but—but what if—

And then her eyes get distracted again. The Japanese girl extends one of her legs, idly thumbing at the elastic band of the thigh-high sock. Marinette’s gaze is riveted, watching the motion. “I do not own many of these socks…”

Marinette’s used to the abrupt, stilted way that Kagami starts conversations. It’s kind of charming. She doesn’t hesitate as she answers back, “You don’t?” The pigtail-wearing girl thrums the nails of one hand against her cup to burn off excess energy.

The other shakes her head. “No, typically leggings are more my style. They’re much more practical.”

“I can see that,” Marinette nods, eyes drifting back down towards Kagami’s legs. Specifically, to the two-inch gap between the plaid material of Kagami’s skirt, and the dark, silky material of the thigh-highs.

The stretch of pale skin there is very, _very_ distracting.

“Marinette, I trust you and your fashion sense,” Kagami starts, and Marinette snaps her gaze up and away from staring so blatantly at Kagami’s thighs. “Do you believe I should buy more of these type of socks…?”

“Yes!” the fledgling fashionista exclaims, with absolutely no hesitation. She pauses, stuttering at just how _eager_ her answer was. “I-I mean—you should! They make your thighs look great!”

It takes her all of two seconds before she realizes what exactly she’s just said. Her eyes go wide, and she squeaks, attempting to save face with a loud, “I mean, they look really good on you!” Oh God, oh God— “Good! J-Just good! The socks look good!”

Oh _no_.

She groans, burying her face in one of her hands, mortified beyond belief.

Marinette’s face is now burning like one of the ovens at the bakery. She wishes she could run away and chuck herself in said oven, turning herself into ashes. Maybe then, she wouldn’t have to live with the fallout of her actions of being a such a _disaster_.

“Do they…?” Kagami asks, voice low and quiet.

The pigtail-wearing girl takes in a sharp breath, slowly raising her gaze to look at Kagami’s expression. To look at the damage she’s caused.

The Japanese girl’s cheeks are a rosy pink, her freckles disappearing under the flush. She’s staring back at Marinette in shock, almond eyes wide and mouth in an ‘o’ of surprise.

It’s a painfully adorable look.

Marinette jerkily nods her head, keeping her mouth clamped shut.

“Then perhaps…you should help me pick them out?” Kagami asks, tentative and shy, her cheeks turning into a darker pink.

“Okay!” Marinette squeaks, while she internally screams in excited triumph.

Kagami likes her…!

The Japanese girl smiles back at her, a soft and shy thing, darting her eyes down to her hands which were fidgeting against her lap.

Oh. So…So Kagami is nervous too?

That settles and soothes something in Marinette’s chest.

The half-Chinese girl watches as her crush takes a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. “It’s a date, then,” Kagami states, raising her head up to stare straight into Marinette’s eyes.

Marinette beams at her, a wide a goofy smile that she doesn’t stop from spreading on her face.

Kagami smiles back, the expression toothy and full of genuine joy.

It’s a beautiful expression. So rare to see on the other’s face, so painfully real. Just like Kagami is.

“It’s a date,” Marinette agrees, for once able to say the word out loud when in reference to Kagami Tsurugi.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I need to write more femslash for this fandom. If my muse stops keeping me in a marcnath chokehold, I might write more in the future...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? All support and feedback is welcome!


End file.
